


Family

by dmichelle312



Series: The Last of the Ancient Ones [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Adoption, Campfires, Crying, Dinner, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fish, Fish & Chips, Fishing, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, LLF Comment Project, Magic-Users, Men Crying, Nature, Other, Parenthood, Potatoes, Sad and Happy, The Happy Mask Salesman is a dad to Link, The Happy Mask Salesman is a dad to Shaw, The Happy Mask Salesman's name is Masao here, herbs, inn, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Link, Masao and Shaw have dinner together. Link is depressed. His adoptive father and brother comfort and support him.
Relationships: Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda) & Original Character(s), Link & Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda), Link & Original Character(s)
Series: The Last of the Ancient Ones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: TLOZ fanfics





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This ficlet (about four pages long on paper) is a companion piece to and takes place a few days after the events of "Breaking the curse" and Link's return to Termina.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters except for my OCs (like Shaw).
> 
> I was inspired by those beautiful ASMR/Ambience videos, which I listened to as I wrote this companion piece:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ3YHY_Sc8w)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfUwYY8L4Sg)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrEBGd4vvZI)

Masao, Link and Shaw were fishing. They were spending some time at a fishing village and they were fishing with some of the inhabitants of the village. They would bring fish at the inn, cook it and serve it for dinner. Masao, Link and Shaw were happy to help and participate in the life the village community for a while. The inhabitants of the village were laughing and telling each other funny stories as they took enough fish to feed everyone, including travelers who stopped by the inn to inquire of the price of bed and board for the night. When they came back, some of the inhabitants of the village brought a bunch of fish at the inn to cook it for dinner. There were tables and chairs outside as sometimes some of the clients ate in the terrace. Some people made a bonfire near the terrace and left some branches and wooden skewers in case someone wanted to roast some fish and eat outside.

"You're so quiet, son. What's on your mind?", Masao asked.

"I just... I'm afraid I'm not doing well today, dad", Link replied.

The Happy Mask Salesman looked at Link. The eighteen years old human man looked depressed. Masao's eyes softened, he gave his son a look of empathy. Shaw patted his brother's shoulder.

"You want to talk about it, Link?", Masao asked.

Link nodded.

"Wait for us here, we'll be back in a minute", Masao said.

Masao and Shaw went inside the inn, grabbed plates, eating tools, fish, herbs and potatoes. They paid and went back to Link.

"You can talk to us, Link. We're listening. Even though we're getting started on cooking dinner. And since everyone chose to eat inside today, we have all this space just for us and no one will hear our conversation", Shaw said.

Masao nodded. Masao fried the fish on the bonfire on branches and Shaw fried the potatoes. They added herbs and spices, like dill and pepper. Masao placed the food on the plates and served it up.

"Here, Link", Masao said, giving Link a plate and a fork.

"Thanks, dad", Link replied.

"You're welcome, son. Now, will you tell us what's wrong?", Masao asked.

"You can count on us to give you a listening ear, brother", Shaw added.

The Happy Mask Salesman and the Wizzrobe man waited and Link opened up to them.

"It's just... I don't understand why they hate me. I did everything I was supposed to. And I don't understand why they do something as horrific as hiding the truth about the curse of Demise and mistreating Ganondorf and the Gerudo. The Gerudo and their leader were under that curse through no choice or fault of their own", Link said.

"The Hylian royal family is cruel. They ignored and killed many innocent members of my race who harmed no one for the actions of the few and committed many other atrocities. Evil people don't need a reason to be cruel. If they did, I'd still have a my biological family and Masao would still have his people. We can only hope that Zelda is thinking on what Masao and the goddess Ciela told her and that she will change. I believe no matter how old you are, there is still time to mend your ways and make amends for the harm you have caused. So who knows. Maybe she'll do better from now on", Shaw replied.

"I agree with Shaw", Masao added with a smile.

Masao turned to Link.

"Above all else, Link, remember that as your family we will always be there for you, to love you and support you at all times", Masao said affectionately.

"You are not alone", Shaw added.

Masao hugged his son and Shaw playfully ruffled his brother's hair. Linkw as crying happy tears.

"Thank you", Link said with a bright smile.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I have projects on my fanfiction project list. I'm currently working on part 5 to "My (Pokemon) Sword & Shield headcanon" series. Then I'll write part 6 to "My (Pokemon) Sword & Shield headcanon" series. Part 5 will mostly revolve around the character of Avery from the Isle of Armor DLC. Part 6 will mostly revolve around the character of Rose and his relationship with his family (his wife, his adoptive son, his younger brother and his niece, the last two are from the Crown Tundra DLC). And I'm also going to write a part 3 to my "Dhampir cycle" series. December (the holiday season) is coming. In December I'll probably write at least one or two Shadowhunter Chronicles Malec fics.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
